


Time at last to relax

by LupaDracolis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/pseuds/LupaDracolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What with her fight with the previous empress, and the implementation of multiple vast changes to the empire including but not limited to ending forced concupiscent contribution, an overhaul of the helmsman programme, and the legalisation of mutants, it's only after nearly a whole sweep space-side that the once heiress, now empress Janine Croker and her matesprit Rhoksy Lalond have enough time to themselves, hidden in Rhoksy's block on the imperial flagship, to spend some... quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time at last to relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro/gifts).



> Ok so, it looks like I can't shrink the picture down in the body of the text so you can actually see all of it, so this: http://i.imgur.com/z6Ds1rs.jpg is a link to the image where you can actually see all of it. Sorry!  
> In addition: the Matrix Reloaded poster says, just like on the original, "Matrix Reloaded", but there are some changes to the other. What once was:  
> vote  
> SWANSON  
> or don't  
> [picture]  
> together we can  
> ELECT A MAN WHO DOESN'T EVEN WANT THE JOB  
> "vote ron swanson in 2016"
> 
> now reads:  
> your  
> VOTE means  
> nothing  
> [picture]  
> your new official will be chosen by  
> THE EMPIRE

[](http://imgur.com/z6Ds1rs)


End file.
